


Teal is the New Orange part 7

by SwampWitch333



Category: Dredd (2012), Orange is the New Black, Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Multiple Crossovers, Other, Prison, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwampWitch333/pseuds/SwampWitch333
Summary: Apologies folks, i initially posted by accident so oops was not finished and was not aware chapter 2 was missing.I fixed that as i just realized it now. Thanks for patience and reading.Criticism comments always welcome.





	1. Chapter 1

The dining hall was abuzz, the olfactory waft of alluring food cooking, in wait of breakfast, excited about the new eggs on the menu.

Red smirked over her bifocals, spoon waving about as she directed her kitchen workers.

The line of inmates was forming, excitement at a break in the monotany of breakfast in the air. Red peered at the line, brows furrowed squinting at one woman in particular.

Dropping her glasses on their leash, she placed the spoon down, both her hands gripping the countertop as if to sharpen her vision.

Amongst the clumsy line of teal, a long haired brunnette with glasses seemed quiet.

It couldn't be, Red thought to herself.

The brunnette looked up and gave a lopsided smile.

Red gasped and ran around from behind the counter, hands flailing in animated attempts, her surprise obvious.

"Alex!..", sputtered the Chef, "How-?"

Alex Vause laughed and hugged her redheaded American Federal corrections buddy.

"Smuggling and that stupid transfer program.", she retorted.

"So no blondie, no?"

Laughing, Alex responded, "She's back in the states, no worries. She should be getting out by now."

"Good, i don't think her..naivete would mix so well here. I can't believe they send you over-"

"Believe it Red, glad to see you running a kitchen again. Already saw Suzanne and Nicky. I take it I'll get hot sauce for my eggs.", joked Alex.

"Who was the third one in the paddy wagon with you?"

"No clue, rumor is she was sent to psych."

"Hmm. Come talk to me later." Leaning in whispering, Red warned, "No bodies in my garden herE!", turning around, she hustled back behind the counter.

 

\-----------

Vera, having gathered up the plastic bag of Fletcher's teeth, along with the watch and ring, headed out towards her car. She had parked next to Joan, as they arrived the same time after last night's sleepover.

Instead of going to her own car, she went to dump the watch and ring into Joan's gas tank. Stopping herself, she shook it off. Deciding against the stupid idea, she instead shoved the items along with the teeth she decided on keeping into a fresh rubber glove. She'd burn the gloves later on. Thinking to herself that as mad as she was, this was not her way.

Vera felt hurt and confused as to why Joan toyed with her so much. Joan was a sound sleeper, and hadn't noticed Vera seeing the text from Nils Jesper that came in on Joan's cell phone. Tired of being underestimated by the Governor, apparently Joan didn't realize Vera knew a helluva lot more than she let on about things. Joan not having the guts to kick her little friend with benefits, whatever they were to the curb. Recalling the early morning text, that summoned Joan to 'come over', she smoldered at the memory. Vera prided herself for not letting her anger get the best of her. She was hurt, yet thinking twice, she realized retaliatory passive-aggressive actions was not who she was. Joan had suffered too much trauma in life, it was evident she could not regulate, let alone even deal with certain emotions. Especially it seemed the more Joan cared about someone, they would be pushed away, pulled back, put through ridiculous "tests" by Joan, who had never addressed her psychological scars properly. Instead of remaining angry, Vera identified she was feeling hurt, yet still felt bad for her mentor. Unsure what it would take, fearful her attempts to help Joan work with her emotions would meet a brick wall of denials, she had doubts, but would try nonetheless.

\---------

Rushing back inside with an empty thermos, she headed towards the staff room, shoving it into her locker, before high tailing it towards the isolation unit.

Vera turned a key, hit a button and let the metallic grinding announce her presence. Marching over to Bea Smith's cell, she stepped inside.

"Both up and out of bed, ladies. The Governor would have a fit.."

The women obediently, yet hesitant, followed the deputy's orders.

Looking at both Bea and Ma-Ma, square in the eyes, hands clasped behind her, "Are you both alright? He didn't touch you, did he?"

"No, thankfully. We stopped him before things could escalate.", Smith recounted the event with a shiver.

"That filthy perverted piece of shit wanted a 'peep show' and refused to leave when we were to shower!", Ma-Ma's eyes flared with intensity.

"The Governor should have fired him a long time ago. Look, I'm really sorry you two had to deal with that. He deserved what he got."

Bea's hazel eyes showed gratitude, "Thanks for cleaning up..the trash." 

"That 'trash' was long overdue to be taken out."

"Will there be..repercussions from this," Ma-Ma asked dully, barely a question, a tired sentence tried to form.

"I'll ensure there won't be. I'm going to need the shanks you both used. Wood absorbs blood and dna fast. You've too much artistic talent, to see it wasted, Bea."

Facing Ma-Ma, the deputy asked to see her metal shank. Looking it over, Vera took it, "I'm going to rid of this as well, just to be safe." Eyeing the plastic handle, she knew that burning the makeshift evidence was the solution.

"I'll make sure you both have proper weapons of self defense. Assure me that you won't get caught with them, and of course; worst case, they did not come from me."

"Thank you, Deputy.", Bea appeared very greatful.

"No problem. It's my job to keep the women safe. Pricks like Fletcher never should have been allowed to work here. Please let me know if any other types of abuse occur."

"Yeah, I'll do that.", caring eyes silently thanked Vera.

"This is not prison protocol, however we all realize that Ma-Ma could face attack or worse in general population."

"Wouldn't trust Franky or Juice's crew, among others."

"I can handle myself.", Ma-Ma asserted.

"They could gang you. I'll let Bea chat with you on that. She's firsthand knowledge of what they're capable of. She too, was high profile, yet, Ma-Ma, your case is extreme and infamous."

Concurring, the three women had no argument, they realized the grim reality of prison and safety in numbers.

"The women look to Bea to lead. She's fair and will toss anyone who doesn't..stay in their lane.", eyebrow raised with a smile, she looked over at Bea.

"I'll allow you doors open until before shift change or the GovernoR calls me for some errant errand."

Ma-Ma looked at Bea, trying to gauge her reaction. 

Noticing, Deputy Bennett added, "Bea is good people. Trust me, this is a bizarre situation, for myself. You know how the Governor wants No scandals."

"Mum's the word."

"No lagging here; I'd sooner shank a bitch.", shrugged off Ma-Ma.

Breathing out a large sigh of relief, Bea leaned back against her doorframe.

Vera's hand flew out to steady herself, her other hand gripping her forehead, stumbling.

"You alright, there?", Bea motioning at Ma-Ma, in what seemed telepathy, each woman moved to support Vera, whose legs almost crumbled.

"Ma, help me get her to the booth."

"No, No, I'm good.", Vera strained to stand up straight.

"Your not good if your looking like your going to pass out.", Smith conceded.

Ma-Ma ran into cell, returning with a cold cloth, that of which she pressed against the deputy's forehead, holding it in place.

"Wacked my head a few ago-"

"Must have been one hell of a bad one.", examining her with perceptivity, "Let nurse ratchet take a look."

Vera didn't even try to hide her appall at the suggestion, I'll be fine, "Thank you for the cold cloth, Ma-Ma. Both of you are appreciated."

Vera regaining her bearings made her way towards the door and guard booth. Hand holding the cold compress to her head, she looked back, "Look out for eachother, you ladies would make one kickass team."

\-----------

"Hey Alex", Suzanne wide eyed, waved and grinned.

Boomer appeared jealous, "Who's she?", her voice wavered with insecurity.

"That's Alex."

"Well now, invite the new girl over to sit!", Liz Birdsworth offered, "C'mon over, love."

Alex Vause placed her tray down taking a seat.

"Thanks."

"Red's cooking is the best, hope you enjoy it in the land down under here.", Liz jested in good humor.

Laughing, Alex motioned at Suzanne, "She been keeping you busy?"

"Hey! I'm right here!" Waving a hand in Alex's face, Suzanne added, "So don't talk about me like I'm over there." Ending her statement with both arms pointing in the direction towards Juice's table.

The gesture had not gone unnoticed. Juice licked her lips, winking suggestively at Alex, which elicited catcalls and whistles from her rag tag crew.

"Pay them no mind, and don't shower alone.", Liz pointed her fork at Alex to emphasize the danger.

"Yeah, i kinda get that impression from them."

"This is no cushy Federal joint."

"Saying in the regular prisons in the states goes 'federal is like a hotel'."

Suzanne held Boomer's hand reassuringly.

"Looks like you found a mate."

"Sure did." Suzanne made google eyes at Boomer.

"She's my cheeseman!"

"Okay..", Alex laughed, "Hey, who's the girl behind the counter?" She motioned behind her.

Sighing and setting down her french toast in between a bite, "That's Franky.", answered Liz, looking at Alex curiously.

"She get those tattoos in here?"

"No, no one tattoos here that i know of."

"Your kidding! That's a pity."

"Hey i can tattoo you with a staple and melted chess piece!", Boomer suggested, "me sister told me how when she got locked up in rehab that time an-"

Chuckling, "No thanks."

"Hey you like Franky do ya?"

Suzanne ooohed and Liz rolled her eyes, getting up to return her tray.

"Catch you gals later.", to Alex she mentioned, "Check into getting work duty."

"Franky shags the shrink."

"What?! Your joking, right?"

"No, it's for reals, no playing.", chimed Suzanne.

Shaking her head in disbelief, maybe a change of subject was best, " Anyone have a nail file?"

Looking at her nails, in specific a jagged one.

"What i do is i use the concrete wall", Suzanne explained, "like an animal." She made scratching noises.

"It's so hot!", Boomer looked at her in awe.

The cafeteria was emptying out, food comas had hit those still half asleep or still drinking a morning cuppa.

Alex got up and went over to the counter towards Red.

"Hey, any good coffee around here?", she asked, eyeing Franky who was cleaning up in the sink beyond.

"Maybe.", Red hinted, "but remember, first time is free."

Franky appeared next to Red, to the head chef's dismay. Sighing Red continued to scour around the cafeteria.

"Hey! I'm Franky" All teeth, a grin spread across Franky's face.

"Alex.", Vause nodded at her, "Know anyone who tattoos in here?" 

Both checked out eachothers' body art.

"Looks like outside work.", Alex noted dryly.

"Same. Although i could give it a go!", Franky bit her bottom lip suggestively.

"Can you even draw?"

Red felt the urge to butt in, "Queen Bea is the artist here. Doubt she tattoos, talk to her about your artworks, other than that there's Juice's crew with their shoddy work."

"I'll pass on them.", to Red she added, "Thanks for the hot sauce."

"Guess I'll see you around, Franky."

"You can't miss me!", she flirted back.

Red shot a warning glance at Alex before she left.

\--------

"Deputy Bennett! My office!", Vera's radio sounded.  
Sighing she clicked it's button replying, "En route, Governor."

Vera rapped on the door, to which the Governor ordered her to enter.

This time, the deputy walked over to Joan's desk, seating herself across, causing the Governor to glare in disapproval. 

"You called for me?"

"How are Smith and Madrigal?"

"They're alright. Shaken up from the events this morning."

Governor Ferguson was quiet for awhile, tending to her screens and a paper in front of her.

Silently, Vera questioned why she had even called her in, if not to talk. 'The enigma that was Joan', she thought to herself. Closing her eyes a moment..

"Vera!"

Light eyes fluttering open, Joan scowled across the desk at her. Blinking her double vision into one again, "What's on your mind, Governor?"

"I'll need to be incinerating their shanks and Smith will need a replacement."

"I'll take care of that."

"The replacement?"

"Yes. I trust your good at burning things by now."

"Joan, we neeD to talk."

"No time for that now, we're on duty, Vera. You of all people, should know that."

Remaining professional, Vera stood.

"Anything else, Governor?"

"That will be all."

"For such a strong woman, surely you can be tasked with learning to deal with your emotions."

"Not the time or place."

"When, then?-"

"I'm wearing the pants here, Vera."

"You know, Joan, I'd take you one to know already, that gender roles are not some misguided reflection of 1950's heterosexual norms. They're a lot more fluid than that."

Vera turned to exit without even casting a glance back.

Feelings the Governor eyes boring into her back,she continued out, shutting the door behind her.

Joan stewed at her desk, grabbing a number #2 yellow pencil, snapping it in half.

 

\---------

Upon entering the staff room, Deputy Bennett retrieved her thermos from her locker.

Overhearing Officers Miles and Jackson discussing the absence of Fletcher.

'Shit', she thought to herself.

Deciding to intervene, Vera stated, "Fletcher was caught trying to take sexual advantage of inmates. He quit before the Governor could fire him."

"That nasty bugger! He could never keep it in his pants!", vented Will Jackson.

"We all know he was shagging Warner."

"So where'd he go?", Miles asked, beady eyes prying.

"He told me he was going to herd sheep, some island somewhere."

Linda reached for her pack of smokes. 

Catching her off guard, Vera asked, "Mind if i bum one?"

Taking a cigarette from a surprised Linda, she stuck it in her mouth.

"Since when do you smoke?!", Miles couldn't grasp it.

Taking her matches, Vera gave her a nasty glance and headed for the door.

"Hey, thanks for the coffee and um donuts, Vera."

"Your welcome, Will", she smiled and continued to the outside.

Miles and Jackson look a bit confused, Will taking things in stride moreso.

"When the hell did she start smoking?", Linda seemed salty.

"Dunno. Thought she quit, guess she started again or maybe a one time thing. None my business.", he offered.

 

\---------

Vera walked out through the kitchen onto the loading dock and lit up. Thankful that Murphy wasn't out here and Miles didn't follow her, she inhaled deeply, enjoying a long needed fix of nicotine. Exhaling, she leaned against the brick wall. Staring at her six inch black combat boots the Governor hadn't noticed or maybe mentioned, she reached down to adjust her pant leg.  
In doing so, she noticed a brick appearing out of place from the other's. Squatting, she pried it loose, exposing a compartment. 

"Hi! Whoa-", Nicky stopped in realization.

Cigarette hanging out of her mouth, Vera donned a rubber glove, her other hand producing an evidence bag.

"Nichols. Know anything about this?"

"No, shit, Red would kill me if i touched that shit, don't let me see it.", covering her eyes she faced away.

"Here, smoke this and make yourself scarce."

"Hey, thanks!"

Deputy Bennett, pocketed the evidence, carefully replacing the brick.

"Nichols?"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't see anything, this never happened."

Vera stalked inside, headed for the Governor's office.

Pounding on the door, she entered, closing it.

Tossing the gear in the evidence bag onto the Governor's desk, she pulled off her glove, tossing it into Joan's garbage.

"Franky's at it again."

"Vera, what the hell! You reek of smoke, when did you start again?"

Ignoring the question, she divulged, "Hidden removable brick in the dock area. Brick has been replaced as not to alert. I'm sure Franky will be hurting in debt this time."

A look of superiority crossed Joan's face. "Good work, deputy."

"Miles and Jackson are asking about Fletcher. I told them you were about to fire him after he almost assaulted inmates, so he quit."

The Governor appeared surprised and impressed.

Vera continued, "You'll need to fill them in on that island he's to be sheep herding on. Not sure they care much."

"You quit smoking, what is going on!"

Vera unpinned her bun, her hair loosely falling. Taking out a rubber band, she tied it back instead.

Joan gave a look of displeasure.

"My head hurts."

"Don't you think it will hurt more tied back."

"It's loosely tied."

"Vera-"

"You want to talk my house at 7pm.", the Deputy started to get up.

For what seemed a millisecond, a microexpression of defeat ghosted across Joan's face mixed with fear.  
"My house, 7 pm. My kitchen is..cleaner."

With a dramatic sigh of resignation, "Fine. Your place it is."

"Assure me your hair is secured so no- 'inmatE'" Joan spat out the last word, "will pull it if given the chance."

"It's fine, Governor, i swear."

"Maybe we should have that pitiful excuse of a nurse-"

"NO!", hissed Vera.

"It was just a suggestion. I know how you feel about hospitals."

Sharing a knowing glance that persisted, the Governor added, "Doyle will have some explaining to do."

"Are you going to let Smith and Madrigal out of isolation?"

"Why?"

"No point in adding Franky to that mix."

Ferguson sat deep in thought, her eyes distant, somewhere else.

"We need to rearrange cell blocks."

"That will be a task in itself. Maybe lock Doyle in her cell in F block until the blocks have been reorganized."

"Sometimes you surprise me, Vera."

"Or you underestimate me."

"I am only looking out for your well-being."

"It doesn't always feel like that."

Joan looked at her quizzically.  
"We'll talk tonight.", sighing, reminding, "Bring the teeth and jewelry."

\----------

"Bring me Doyle to my office."

Deputy Bennett, having just left the Governor's office, grunted and headed towards the kitchen.  
She could wait for a reply until she had Doyle en route.

Barely giving Miles a glance, deputy Bennett commanded, "Where's Doyle."

Red scowering, motioned with her head at the back towards the dock area.

"Might want to keep tabs on Nichols.", Bennett cautioned with a quick look.

Pushing her way towards the dock area, the deputy caught Franky standing quickly, as if trying to hide something.

"Looking for something?"

"Nah, just came out here for a smoke."

"You don't smoke." 

Grabbing Doyle forcefully by the upper arm, Bennett perp walked her through the kitchen, making sure to be overheard.

"Stashing drugs again, huh Doyle."

"They're not mine, i swear!"

"That's what they all say.", chided Bennett.

Red shot daggers at Doyle with her eyes, "Not in my kitchen!"

Continuing to escort the denying inmate down the hall, Doyle broke free from Bennett's grip on her arm.

"Your hurting me!"

"You say that to the women you shanked? Or forced to overdose so you could profit!"

Bennett grabbed Doyle's arm twisting her around, so that Franky's face was plastered against the wall.

"Don't give me problems, or I'll snap your bloody arm!"

"Ooh, Bennett, where is that coming from?"

Vera slammed Franky's head into the concrete wall of the corridor, "Do noT fuck with me! Got it, bitch?"

"Relax i was only kidding."

Twisting Doyle's arm at an unnatural angle, Vera forced her en route towards the Governor's office.

"Not very funny now, is it Doyle. You better watch your fucking back. Your a bottom feeder in here, second to that baby killer, Warner."

Reaching the Governor's office, Vera didn't bother with knocking, she opened the door with one hand, the other twisting Doyle's arm behind her back. Flinging the inmate into the wall before an open mouthed Joan, she announced, "You asked for this bitch, i brought her. Put up some resistance along the way."

Shutting the door, Bennett stood behind a shook Doyle.

"Sit the fuck down, Doyle!"

"Thank you, Deputy Bennett."

Standing at attention behind Doyle, Vera waited.

The Governor slowly opened a drawer, putting on a latex glove, before retrieving the drug stash.

Tossing the gear on her desk, "Tell me about this, Doyle."

"It's not mine i swear!"

"Vera smacked Doyle in the back of the head, "Don'T liE!"

"Oh, then who's is it then?", the Governor seemed impervious towards Bennett's behavior.

"I don't know, ask Chang?"

"Try again Doyle, we already polygraphed her!", about to swing, Vera stopped herself after a scolding look from the Governor.

Doyle looked on in incredulity, "Polygraphs are not admissible in court."

Feeling a hand connect with the side of her head, Doyle threw up her hands as if to defend herself.

"This is not a fucking game, Doyle. You know the rules. There are to be no drugs in my prison. You'll be locked in, priveledges taken until a spot is cleared in isolation."

Doyle protested

"Take it up with your 'sapphic shrink', give Bennett any trouble, she'll have to take you down."

"Can't Jackson bring me?"

"This is prison. You don't get to choose. Especially being your very far away from being rehabilitated.", the last word slithered out as if sour milk.

Deputy Bennett whipped out handcuffs and grabbed Doyle's wrists, securing them. "In case you decide to act up again."

The Governor radioed Jackson, along with a couple spare officers, ordering a shakedown to toss the cells on Doyle's F block.  
"Make sure the women realize this cell toss is courtesy of Francesca Doyle."

"Can i see Bridget?"

"What for, a little late for intervention now. Put in a request from isolation."

\---------

"What is this crap?", Nicky eyed the commissary last, flinging the paper to the floor. "No ramen!!!"

"Relax, I'm sure that can be worked out.",soothed Red.  
"Nicky, i want you away from that Doyle, this is warning, okay?"

Nodding, "Yes, Red.. What's going on?"

"Drugs found. Deputy Bennett dragged that Francesca out of here."

"I've been sober since we got here, it's a drag and no ramen noodles, what the hell!"

"Relax, I'm sure i can convince then to add ramen to commissary. Not to mention brew some hooch."

Nicky's eyes lit up, "Seriously, Red!?"

"Serious. The brew here is very weak, made by amateurs!", she scoffed.

"Alex!!", excited, Nicky greeted her old friend, who walked in.

"Reporting for kitchen duty.", she gave an imitative sailor's salute.

"Hell yeah", jabbered Nicky.

"No trouble in my kitchen, i'm not joking.", shooting a look of caution at Vause.

"Relax, Red."

"Ha, easy for you to say. Now which brought you here? The extra smuggling charge or that ridiculous program?"

"Both?", Alex offered, an unsure gesture.

Taking note of an uncomfortable silence Alex, alerted, "So that chick Franky got locked in for drugs. All of F block got tossed." 

Nicky's eyes widened, and Red appeared more perturbed than ever, "I do noT want her in my kitchen again!" Slamming a soup spoon down.

"Looks like you won't have to worry about that."

"What type of drugs did she have?"

Red and Alex both gave an incredulous look at Nicky. Alex, preferring to let Red deal with her 'child'.

"Listen to me very carefully! This is last time.", a finger wagging at Nicky, "You touch drugs or 'gear' here, as they say, you risk your life! You get involved with wrong people, you risk your life! You go to courtyard, you risk your lifE!", Red spat.

"I get it, Red, c'mon."

"I need to assure there will be no repeat of you two smoking crack in cornfield."

"There's no corn here-"

"Shut up! Did i ask you to speak!", Red wacked Alex with the spoon.

"Ow!", exaggerated Alex, "okay, okay! You've my word, no gear with Nicky."

"Thas better. Now you can go in pantry and get beans ready, yes?"

Alex headed towards the walk in food closet.

"Red!", Nicky laughed, "Look at you! Stealing qoutes from tv series!"

"Ha, it's the message.", grumbled Red, turning on the burners to the large stove, "You will take this seriously."

"I said yes, are you gonna make me some 80 proof hooch? How about 151 like Baccardi?"

"Shh! That takes time.", Red winked secretively, "They had discontinued the 151 Baccardi i hear."

"What!?? No! I never bought a final bottle to hoard!"

"You cannot sell on Ebay, Nicky."

"Wasn't planning on it."

\-----------

Ma-Ma snared the food tray, delivered by a chatty Kim Chang. She wasn't in the talking mood. She barely looked at the food, leaving the tray in the slot.

Bea greeted Chang, who filled her in on some drug bust and shake down in F block, yet the words jumbled as Ma-Ma didn't care much about that or small talk. Better to let Bea handle it. 

"I like that painting! Can you paint me, i can pay you or trade?", Chang bargained.

"When i get out the slot, come find me. Send my regards to Red, also."

"You got it, Queen Bea!", Kim was off again, more trays stacked on a cart en route to psych.

Peering out her slot, Bea noticed the untouched tray, "Ma, you alright in there?"

"Yeah, just not feeling this today."

"Don't let this place get to you; easier said than done-"

"It's not that. It just is how it is.", a disheartened unemotional reply came.

"Let me know if there's anything..", Bea trailed unsure then added, "Once we're back in general pop the fun begins again."

"Let's hope you can handle my version of 'fun'.", having flushed the food on her tray, Ma-Ma knelt with her elbows propped on the slot, eyebrow arched with a pronounced wink at Bea.

"You want me to paint you, now?"

"Nah, let's wait until we're back in circulation amongst others."

"You want to be bunkies? We'd do good for ourselves."

"You already know my answer.", Ma-Ma's smile glowed seductively.

Bea blushed, a nervous chuckle emitting from her lips.

"Nothing to fear, my Queen.", withdrawing her elbows, Madrigal went to lie down on her cot, her energy waning.

"You crashing, Ma?"

"I'm worn out.."

Accepting the response, Bea couldn't help but worry about her mate across from her. She seemed numb, more vacant than usual. Guessing depression, Bea thought up ways to help, already knowing the psychologist would be of no use.

 

\------------


	2. Discussions between Vera and Joan

The sun had long set, the rain pouring down outside made a refracted shimmer off the metal, concrete and glass of the prison.

Vera looked out at visible remnants of the exterior of the prison from the Governor's office window.

"Bloody shitty weather.", she thought aloud.

The Governor barely disturbed by her deputy's presence, seemed to be focused fixedly on multiple tasks in front of her.

"Vera, sign these for me, will you."

"Yes, Governor."

Rotating her attention away from the downpour of rain, to a small pile of papers on Joan's desk she asked, "This is it? Then we're done?"

"Yes. Until tomorrow. You can drive, I'll leave my vehicle here."

Vera looked up somewhat perplexed, surprised Joan didn't want to drive, then remembered she had Fletcher's teeth and jewelry in her suv. 

"You've no issue leaving your car here overnight?"

"Had i an issue, Vera, I'd have you follow me."

Well, that answered that, thinking Joan a tad short with her. She knew better than to ask the lithe lioness of a woman if she was alright, as the answer was always the same. As if were Joan not alright, it would be considered a weakness. How Vera planned to approach the topic eluded her. One of many things to address. Sighing, she finished penning Joan's signature on the documents. Stacking them into a neat pile, she placed them on the corner of her desk.

"Coffee? Freshly brewed a pot."

"Thank you, my dear."

Vera walked over grabbing two cups, setting one on a napkin beside Joan, she cautioned, "Please be careful, it's hot."

"Thank you, Vera.", Joan seemed pleased in a bona fide way, that she had reminded her it's hot.  
Silent thoughts said, what's common sense for most people, she seems genuinely appreciative. Maybe one day Joan would explain. She was a very complex woman, and Vera was lucky to have shared as much as they did between eachother.

Looking up briefly, Joan's dark eyes beheld her deputy deep in thought.

"Don't think to hard now, Vera. You pleased me with that drug bust, today. Why were you on the dock, anyway?"

Knowing full well that Joan knew the answer, and just wanted to hear it from her. Unsure why she a tendency to question the obvious, aside from interrogation standpoints, that made no sense as Vera was not about to lie to her, she braved herself for criticism.

"Bummed a cigarette off Miles."

"Vera, you quit so many years ago! Perhaps i should take you to a..family physician to have your head looked at with discretion."

"I'll be fine.", voice void of affect.

"It was a nasty bump, and not your first. I can't have you running around with a worse frontal lobe injury."

"Wait and see, please.", sighing she walked over to survey the heavy rainfall.

Noticing the Governor finishing up, she offered, "Would you rather i pull up to the gates? You won't get drenched as much."

"If you'd like, yes. Oh, and Vera?"

Light eyes met dark, a starburst, "hmm?"

"Take my umbrella." Joan motioned towards a holder near her locker.

Vera donned her parka and threw a ballcap on top her head, before reaching for the umbrella.

"I'll meet you out there in 5 minutes."

Vera smiled absently and closed the door behind her. Signing out in the logbook, her left hand grappled for her keys in her pocket, finding them, joining her right in readying the umbrella. Three sets of sally port doors later, Vera popped open the umbrella, glad she had chose her footwear. Splashing through unavoidable pudfles that seemed 4 inches deep in spots, she reminded herself to ask the Governor about getting new pavement, or at least patches fixed.

Starting her four wheel drive, she whipped around as close as she could so that Joan would get the least amount of soaked by the thunderstorm as possible. Getting out of her vehicle, she retraced her steps to await her mentor, umbrella at the ready.

Several minutes elapsed, Vera standing as still as a sentry, her duty to guard peaked.  
Joan emerged from the doors, automatically Vera held the umbrella to cover Joan. "All is well?"

"Locked and loaded.", smiling slightly Joan took the umbrella, hastily rushing Vera towards her waiting vehicle. The small of Joan's hand on her back felt almost non-existent with her parka on, yet the electricity between the two was unmistakable. To the point where Vera pondered if she was being buttered up' to avoid the impending more serious topics. She would not allow, Joan. She had to help her deal with her tangled web of emotions and lack of. Her mind made up, it was for the better for them both, especially Joan, whose suffering had led her to such a defensive emotional state. Many would not even bear witness to this, Vera knew she was special. Still she refused to get her hope's up. Rome wasn't built in a day..then it burned down.

Escorting Joan to the passenger side, Vera unlocked and opened the door for her, securing the raven haired beauty into the passenger seat. "Unnecessary, Vera, yet good to see chivalry is not dead." Smirking, she ran around to the driver's side, getting in and closing her door.

"Helluva torrential downpour!"

"Where are the um.."

"Glovebox.", glancing over, she noticed a squeamish look cross Joan's face briefly.  
Trying hard not to laugh, "Didn't take you to be one so easily nauseated." 

Feeling dark eyes penetrating her, trying to read, she blew a kiss at Joan and accompanied it with a loving look.

"Must be the germs. No worries, I'll handle it. Umm, can i use your pestle and mortar?"

"Vera, that's pure marble!"

"Exactly, which is why it will get the job done. Can i just keep a couple? I'll make us some rings! Or a necklace for you!", attempting to persuade the headstrong.

"You do realize i would let you if there was no threat involved. NoT to sell on the interneT! But as.. Personal 'items'".

"You mean trophies!", grinned Vera.

"I was trying to avoid that term."

Rain battered the metal roof, a constant staccato, wipers on full speed, Vera squinted to see.  
"Seatbelts.", Joan reminded.

"Already on."

Feeling the presence of unconditional love and the wrath of emotions that accompanied it relax in the passenger seat, she focused on driving towards Joan's house.

After what seemed like eternity, she pulled into the driveway, Joan whipping out her keys, clicked a button.

"Park in the garage."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Feeling Joan's amusement slightly, she put her suv in park, watching as the Governor clicked a button for the automatic garage door behind them.  
Breathing out loudly, Vera allowed herself to slump back against the seat, her head flush with the headrest.

"We made it! Let's go, my dear.", a hand lingered on Vera's knee in accompaniment to her words, Joan released her safety belt, unclicked Vera's for her, grabbed her briefcase, getting out.

Opening the glovebox console, she picked out the rubber gloves containing Fletcher's personal effects, or 'defects' joking to herself. Hurriedly she joined Joan, who held open the door for her.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." Glad that her partner in crime had never lost her manners, she removed her shoes, unpinned her bun, routinely placing the pins in a dish near the door. Hanging her coat on a hook, she helped Vera, who was already hald out of her own parka.  
Reaching down to unlace her boots, Vera left them next to Joan's shoes in a neat row. Placing her cap atop her parka, flinging the hairtie off, she shook out her light chesnut brown mane.

Watching her from the kitchen counter, she eyed Vera in that eccentric yet alluring way she had. Feeling warm coal eyes on her, she was used to this from time to time, and wondered what went through Joan's head.

"What are you thinking?", not expecting a direct answer, if at all, she asked anyway.

"Rebellious little siren, you!", playfully the witty responded, pouring two glasses from the bottle of frosted Vodka.

Walking over, Vera picked up a glass, her other hand tucking a streak of white back behind the taller woman's ear.

Stepping back, she took a sip whilst contemplating how to go about addressing the unresolved issues in a way that would help Joan, and not make her feel defensive or hurt, so afraid of pushing her away. She would never admit it, yet Vera knew she could be highly sensitive to what she deemed 'criticism', although one would never know it. Her mentor's poker faced stoicism was engrained, trained and unmatched.

"You wanted to talk?", on top of her game, Joan never ceased to let one know, figuring cutting to the chase would catch Vera off guard.

Half expecting it, the deputy suggested, "Can we just relax first? It's been a long day." Smiling warmly at the love of her life who also was the cause of distress, she begged with her eyes.

Seeming to win over the Governor, at least for a few minutes, she shepherded Vera towards the sofa, making sure she was comfortable, she then took a seat herself.

Vera plucked twin coasters from their holder, placing one out for Joan, and one for herself. Watching the taller woman gracefully take a seat on the couch, her legs tucked up in a lounging fashion. She met her eyes once again, holding eachother's gaze. Only detecting benevolence, times like these left them both speechless, as if reading through the windows of the soul was all that was necessary. Vera doubted herself briefly, realizing she would need to try her hardest to keep her emotions in check to a degree if she wanted to get anywhere with Joan.

"Do you have a tiny screwdriver? Don't get up, just tell me where-", noticing how comfortable Joan seemed, she didn't want to disturb her.

"Second drawer from top, right hand side, next to the refrigerator." 

Getting up to fetch the tool, she felt as if Joan already knew what she had in mind. Or maybe Joan just pretended to, it was hard sometimes to read her. Even harder was figuring out if it was a game- Vera always knew to trust her gut. She was transparent about her feelings for her goddess, as long as other's were not around; work conflict of interest.

Grabbing the rubber glove, a few paper towels, she made her way back to the couch. Placing the paper towels on the table, she removed the watch, returning the glove to her pants pocket.

"I take it those have been thoroughly bleached!", the expression said it all. Not hiding her repugnance, she reassured her germaphobic love interest.

"We'll use more bleach later. My, my, Vera, you love seeing what makes things tick, don't you?", Joan winked, getting up and walking towards the fireplace, where she readied some logs to start a fire. "Perhaps i should be letting you do this? Your forte."

Vera smiled, taking note of Joan's jestful mood, "You do just as well, if not better, and yoU know it."

Joan's lip upturned, setting the wood alit, shifting some wood around the grate with a poker. Seeming to be content enough with the whoosh as the food caught, she placed the grill in front to protect from sparks. Walking into the kitchen she grabbed the bottle of Vodka, along with two bottles of Pellegrino water.

Protesting, "Tap water is fine, really. At least it's drinkable here. You have exquisite tastes, you know that?"

Placing the bottle in front of Vera anyway, Joan curled back up like a content feline, across the couch. 

Vera got up to dispose of the rubber gloves in the fire.

"Alright. What do you wish to talk about?"

Vera breathed in a deep breathe of air, a fish ashore, struggling until the tide came in, to return it to sea.

Looking up, she realized Joan's facial features portrayed a fleeting look of concern. 

"Your aware of how i feel about you, yes? You know i love you." Pausing to let that sink in, while trying her hardest to figure out how to put her own riddle of feelings to words.

"Yes, i am aware, my deaR."

Unsure what to make of the reply, she rested her head against the couch, hair awry, untamed flung about.

"This is hard for me, Joan. I don't want to upset you, trigger you, or unintentionally make you mad, okay?"

"Then don't do so."

"It's for the greater good. Of ouR emotional well being."

The Governor's face contorted as if she ate sour grapes, before letting her features relax into her custom unreadable mask, devoid of emotions.

"We've known eachother for many years. Due to my observation of your behavioral patterning, I'm special to you. Otherwise you wouldn't even bother with me, right?"

"I shouldn't have to tell you that. You already know the answer. Are you feeling insecue?"

"Yes, Joan, sometimes i do with you. I know you hate talking about your feelings and it pains me that you have been hurt so bad in the past."

Making soft eye contact, to establish that she knew she was speaking from the heart, she continued,  
"This is hard for me. I risk losing you. There's been times i feel as if you push me away whenever we get too close, only to pull me back later. I'm unsure if your testing me, toying with me, afraid of feeling emotions towards me, it confuses me and is hurtful. I don't want to change you, i love you unconditionally, i need answers. By now I'd hope your aware I'm not going anywhere."

Longwided, Vera took a sip of Vodka, placing the glass on it's coaster, only to reach for the bottled water. Moderation was essential tonight for talking. She figured she'd be doing the majority of it.

"When i withdraw from you, i just..can't always be tasked with dealing with 'young peoples' problems. As your aware, i choose to live simply, responsible for myself and those under my command."

"What are 'young peoples' problems? Please do not make this an 'age' issue. Love is love, one cannot choose who they fall in love with. I'm not asking for your hand in marriage, I'm just-"

Deeply sighing, "Vera,.. Vera, young people have angst, unresolved issues, I'm past that at my age and wish to live plainly." Joan took a swallow of her vodka. Pouring another quarter into her glass.

"Those are issues of all ages, not just 'young people', it depends where one is in life. I'm 40 for God's sake! If your concern is I'd leave you for someone else, let me prove myself and that my love for you will not fade." Pausing for air, she closed her eyes in hopes, "Age has nothing to do with love, i don't take issue with that; it would be ageist, and as i said unfortunately we do not control who we fall in love with. To not be misinterpreted, you know as well as i, that love is a double edged sword. That's what makes the emotions so scary for me. That i could lose you."

"Vera-", Joan gave a look commiserate, "You know i adore you, your safety and well being are high on my list."

"Please, i don't want pity. I want a mutual understanding. You are the most intelligent, beautiful, woman I've ever met. You've been there for me through thick and thin. You know i value you, your opinions and appreciate everything you have done for me. I don't love you for gratitude or some feeling of debt, i cannot help the love i feel for you!" Eyes pleaded, the wounded lamb desperately wanting for her to put herself in her shoes.

"You are beautiful to me, that will never change! I don't care if your in uniform and when you just woke up, i need you to be a part of my life forever!"

On a roll she added, "Each time any idiot in public thought you were my mother- i hated that! It's their ignorance! For such a strong woman, I'm surprised that you care! Why are you back with Nils? He caused you grief with his drug problem! You need not 'settle'! I want what's best for you, even if that's not me. It would break my heart, yet you've said yourself you prefer women!"

"Why would you think I'm seeing Nils again?"

Feeling a migraine coming on, Vera gulped from her glass of vodka. Cry as she might, she could not stop the stream of silent tears from running down her face.

"I saw the text come in on your phone early morning, the other night! Your so much better than that! You deserve the best!"

"Which is who? You?"

"I do know you feel much love for me, also. So much so it scares you. That's the only reason i can think of that you pull away from me. These emotions scare you; they scare me as well. No one can feel the love i feel for you. Out of all these women out there- they can't compare to you, i don't bother!"

"Maybe you should look for someone your age."

"No! I don't want to, I'm in love with you! It's too late to even try and control it. It's a blessing every time you show love for me back, and it's a curse each time you distance yourself from me! Age has nothing to do with it, so please stop using that excuse, it pains me. I'm not innocent, either."

"Vera!-"

"No! It takes more strength to face your emotions, than to keep running from them, chasing away those who care about you, and making excuses."

Through sniffling, she got up to grab a paper towel from the kitchen, blowing her nose hard.

"You know i-i adore you. I love you, your special to me, which is blatant. I want the best for you."

Returning, defeated, Vera sunk into the couch, clutching her wad of paper towels. "I'm sorry I'm upset, i hate myself for letting my emotions get to me with you. I should not have to feel like this, neither should you, It's human!" Looking through her welling up tears, about to fall again, "Why are you back with Nils?"

"That's my business."

"Then how come it was your business when i was dating that idiot woman back in the stat-"

"VerA!!"  
A look to silence the dead, Joan's face softened and she scooted towards the smaller woman, who was hopelessly trying to stop her tears.

Pulling her towards her, she wrapped her arm tightly around, pulling her broken lamb into her, her other hand attempting to smooth out the wilds that was Vera's hair.

"C-can we just talk business, now?", despising herself more for giving up, she felt the well of tears open up again.

"Vera, it was never my intention to hurt you."

"Then if you know i love you, why do things that hurt me?", careful to not place blame she danced around words, never the best at wording things.

"Do you not think your deserving of love!"

"Vera, please.."

"Promise me that this conversation will not change anything between us? When your here next to me, when we hug, hold eachother, nothing can beat that feeling. You give me this nervousness I've not felt since my first love in high school. I've noticed it in you, as well at times."

Vera nuzzled into Joan, her right arm encircling the raven haired woman. "I just want you to experience true love and not have to be afraid. I'll die trying to show you that i am not going anywhere."

"This conversation did not happen."

"Okay, Joan, please think about what i said?" I want for you to hit the apex of happiness, to be able to freely love without fear. I can promise you have my heart, i speak for myself."

Leaning her head against Vera's they remained in silence for minutes. Despite Joan's hatred of germs, she didn't seem to bind Vera's tears or snot nose from crying on her. She was aware she had suffered, even more than herself and that Joan's harsh emotional state, or lack of was purely a defense mechanism. Unsure how to help,  
"Can we talk work?"

"Yes.", the husky whisper into her hair made her shiver.

"Are you cold? I can-"

"No, i-I'll be fine."

Appearing the closest to embarrassed that was possible for Joan, she reached for her glass, "What happened in isolation today."

Emotionally drained, it took Vera a few to get herself together, "Wha-?"

""On the monitors i saw Smith and Madrigal come to your..assistance."

"Bad headache, got dizzy. Smith stopped me from falling and Madrigal brought a cold cloth. It was nothing, they were very kind about it."

"I'm going to call a private physician to look at your head, I'm concerned, you've not been yourself as if late."

"No! Please, you know we can't get some doctor involved, i am noT going to any hospital!"

"Vera, what if you've a concussion or worse?"

"A concussion is nothing, I'm sure I've many and I'm fine."

"That's my point. The more one's brain is sloshed around, there can be damage. I do care about you."

"No doctors."

"I'll call a family physician, very private, no one will know, you can use an alias if need be.", sighing Joan brushed light brown strands into order on Vera's head, gently.

"Forget about the doctor.!"

"Good work with, Doyle. We will have to rearrange H and F blocks, a major task tomorrow. It will be a test run to see how things go for Madrigal in general population."

"Smith seems to have really taken to her. They both came to my aid with no problem. I think we did them a solid covering up Fletcher."

"We can't have a rising body count. It will bring attention if anyone notices. I'll speak with Smith and Madrigal again. We'll also need to hire some new CO's."

"Ugh, the screening-"

"I know Vera, i know.."

Lacking energy, they sloped into one another, two trees fallen in the forest, held together and up by vines.

"You may as well stay the night."

"I still didn't say everything i needed to, i-i can't find the words."

"It's alright, my dear. Save it for..another time." Joan kissed her forehead, "Vera?"

"Hmm?", sleep was catching up on Vera quickly, forcing herself up, this had to be one of the most emotionally gruelling days of her life. "I've got to drive home before I'm too tired." "I can fix the couch for you?" "No, i need to take care of some things." Glancing at Fletcher's remnants on the table, she folded them into the paper towel, sticking it in her pocket. Walking into the kitchen, she helped put the glasses into the sink, then grabbed some bleach wipes to wipe down the cofee table. "Be here in the morning to pick you up." "My offer stands if you'd rather stay." "Thank you, I'd rather be alone tonight." "Be careful." "Good night", giving a half hearted smile Vera shrugged on her parka and boots. "Um, Joan? Garage door? "Of course." Giving Joan a hug that was briefly returned, she got into her suv, as the garage door raised, starting up her vehicle. Joan watched her back out, her lips forming whispered, "I do care, Vera.." Tail lights disappeared into the night. Sighing, she hit the button to close the garage. Not even a couple minutes passed before Joan's cell phone buzzed with an alerting incoming text. It was from Vera, stating that they should return and get Joan's car now. As arriving together often will draw suspicion. Nostrils flaring, Joan grabbed her keys, and went outside to wait. Vera had a point. Perhaps, it was she herself, who was getting sloppy. 

\--------


	3. Chapter 3

After driving Joan to fetch her car, Vera went home and was able to sleep effortlessly. Her alarm clock shrilled, waking her, she slung out a hand to shut it up, knocking it to the floor instead. Wanting to continue in the sweet confines of slumber, she managed to drag herself out of bed. Having slept in her clothes from the previous day, she took the balled up paper towel from her pocket, going over to her closet, reaching for a lever that opened a discrete panel that contained a safe. She placed the items next to several weapons, tucked away in their cases, uniform boxes of ammo lined up.  
Closing the safe and panel, no one would tell the difference without serious equipment. No one needed to know.

Throwing on a fresh work uniform, she brewed a cup of coffee, the urgent need for caffeine to wake herself fully.

Her mind kept wandering to last night's talk with Joan. She feared it was futile. Unsure what to make of her own thoughts anymore, she finished getting ready, pouring a thermos for work.

 

\---------

 

"Smith and Madrigal will be getting out of isolation today. Doyle will be remanded to it for 2 weeks minimum.", staring her staff in the eyes, "Is that clear?", The Governor ordered.

"Are we sure Madrigal-", Jackson worriedly asked.

"Yes, we're sure.", Deputy Bennett stated, no nonsense.

Shooting Vera a quizzical look, he remained silent.

Sipping her thermos, Vera refused to look at the Governor.

"Smith is to be allowed her art supplies, as they are therapeutic and will be bunking with Madrigal."

Officer Jackson looked as he he wanted to protest, Vera shot him a glare, "They're best mates, it's fine, trust me."

Ignoring the deputy, the Governor finished, "That's all, get to work."

Vera made a beeline for isolation, not caring whether or not she was expected in Joan's office.

\--------

Arriving in isolation, Vera forewarned Bea and Ma-Ma that plans for their transfer to H block was imminent. Slipping Ma-Ma a new shank through the slot, as promised, "Hide it in the spine of your bible." 

Practically snorted sarcastically, "That's original!"

Vera smiled smugly, "I'll ensure I'm the one searching you and Smith."

Madrigal beamed and Vera grinned back.

"Smith your keeping your 'therapeutic art supplies' so both of you pack up."

The gates rang out their incoming warning. Deputy Bennett barely budged, turning her head slightly.

Officer Murphy was grappling an upset Doyle towards an empty isolation cell.

"Why is she in here? Put her in the last cell at the end farthest down you can see."

"They said to send her to isolation."

"Who is 'they'?", Vera steamed.

"The Governor during the staff meet."

"And she told you bring Doyle here now?"

Murphy stammered. Vera rolled her ears and sneered, shoving aside Murphy, grabbing Doyle, same style as before, her arm twisted behind her back, "I'll deal with this mesS.", she stressed at the slug Murphy, "Go back to where your assigned."

Murphy headed off, lighter in hand, fumbling for cigarettes.

"Grow a pair, Bennett?", Franky taunted.

Slamming her head into a cell on the way, arm twisted further into a sickening angle, Vera grabbed Doyle by her hair, "Say it again."

Not waiting for a reply, she smashed Franky's head against the glass of a nearby cell.

All the sudden wide eyed, blood dripping from her nose, Franky looked shocked.

"Nothing to say now, i take it?", daring Doyle to test her patience further, Deputy Bennett wouldn't rest.

Eyes flaring hatred, Franky started only to have Vera cut her off, "Trying to show off for the real top dogs?"

Shaking her head disgusted, Vera forced her down the hallway into a cell, shutting the door, locking her in.  
"They already know all about you, your failed drug trade and your fucking that bloody shrink Westfall."

Slamming the food slot, Vera locked that as well.

Franky slammed her fists on the glass, muffled yelling, "Your as bad as Ferguson!"

Laughing at the window Vera replied, "I'm worse. The Governor is by the book- the one she wrote. I prefer to write my own."

Walking back towards Smith and Madrigal's cells, Vera apologized for their having to tolerate Franky.

Ma-Ma's eyes reflected something familiar to Vera, yet she couldn't put her finger on it.

Smith took Franky in stride; a problem that was handled when she required being 'dealt with'.

"If you want showers let me know."

Vera went into the guard booth, unlocking the door to the showers. Keeping watch to ensure to male guards entered the unit and Franky wouldn't be overheard, she waited.

Picking up the com, realizing the Governor would have to know of Murphy's fuck up, she filled a perturbed Ferguson in.

"As soon as they are packed and ready, radio me and I'll accompany you for transport."

"Copy.", Vera clicked off the com.

Walking out of the guard booth, serious pounding could be heard from the end of the unit.

Ma-Ma appeared in a towel, "Bitch can't hang, can she?"

"Apparently not, after all this time.", Vera returned the devilish look to Ma-Ma.

"You need a hairbrush?"

"I prefer the wild look."

"Sexy. Wish i could, too." Looking wistful, "The Governor would let me have it."

"Where's Bea?"

"She's got a lot of hair to condition."

Nodding, "Once you ladies are packed; I'll have to radio the Governor so we can transport you to gen pop."

"I travel light."

Vera smirked, "You just got here. Less to lose anyway."

Allowing Madrigal privacy to get dressed, she waited at the crossroad of ad seg.

"Deputy Bennett?"

"What's up?" Vera appeared, leaning against Ma-Ma's cell door.

Motioning towards her face, Vera seemed clueless.

"Your make up is smudged from when that fucken Franky put up a fight."

Reddening, Vera rushed in front of the sad excuse of a mirror, examining her face in the warpy metal.

"Shit!"

"It's not that bad.", wetting the tip of a towel, Ma-Ma wiped at the foundation stain that contrasted against Vera's black jacket.

"Reaching out a finger, as if E.T. were making contact the first time, Madrigal dabbed a cluster of scars on Vera's face.

"So what happened? You tell me yours, I'll tell you mine."

"I know yours."

"Doesn't everyone? Why bother covering it up?"

"Let's just say we've both been through 'wars'. I wouldn't bother, but the Governor insists as it's more 'professionaL'.", sharing a knowing look of those lost, wounded, without a care, Vera made it clear she'd rather do as she wished.

"Sometime maybe we'll exchange war stories."

"I'd like that. Thanks for um..cleaning me up."

Footsteps sounded, flip flops flopping soggily, signs of Smith returning from the shower. 

Muffled screams and pounded continued on, as if Doyle had pent up rage she couldn't release.

"Shut up, bitch!", yelled Ma-Ma.

"Aii, is she still at it!", irked Smith had a towel wrapped around her heap, already donning her teal tracksuit.

"Nonstop. Screaming for her shrink lover."

Eyes rolling, Bea sighed in disgust. 

"How much do you have to pack? The sooner you two get to general population, you can settle in there."

"My paints and art supplies, shouldn't take long."

"I'll go radio the Governor so you ladies can be on the way. I trust Ma-Ma will be working laundry with you."

Headed towards the booth, Vera pocketed a loose pen and leftover crossword book before picking up the com to let Ferguson know they were ready.

\--------


End file.
